Silver: The Story Of A Gay Hedgehog
by SonicXWorrior16
Summary: Silver tries to figure himself out. He's known so long to be a straight male hedgehog. But when he ended up talking to Manic one night he ended have a weird feeling that he couldn't explain that leads to him finding out things about his father that never knew. Whether its with his father or Manic, Silver then decides he is gay.What happens next?Find out in this life changing story!


Chapter 1: The Greeting

/Finally I have a new fanfic out for you guys. Hope you guys really like this. I was going through my night stand and ended up finding this and remembered when I wrote this. This FF was supposed to be typed out so long ago but i ended up forgetting about it and at the time was also working on SLATDOD. Be sure to R+R and let me know how well my FFs are. Enjoy!/

Silver, a white hedgehog with a white fluffy patch on his chest that is very similar Shadows was on his was back to his Mephiles's house with groceries until he ended up hearing a voice in the distance behind him.

"Yo Silvs!"

Silver turned around to look behind him to notice a green hedgehog that had one one hell of a hair job. He had spiky like hair, wore a pair of sneakers, a red vest like coat, a fanny pack, and always to be carry a pair of drum sticks on hand.

"Hey there Manic!" Silver replied to the other hedgehog "What are you doing out at this time of the night? Its 2am."

"Just doing my late night scouting dude."

What Manic meant by this is that he ended up stealing from a local store being the kleptomanic hedgie he was. He looks at the bags Silver was carrying

"What are you doing?"

"Just on my way back home from doing some late night shopping that dad sent me out to get. Good thing we have a 24hr grocery store" Silver chuckled cutely

Manic laughed a little "You still live with your father? Dude that is not cool"

"Well I decided I'm not moving out of the house till I find the right person for me to move in with" Silver replied. "By the way be careful talking about my father. You talking about Mephiles"

Manic ended up giving a slight stupid look "I know that"

Silver ended up realizing he had milk in the bags so he had to get home and get it in the refrigerator before it goes bad.

"Hey Manic I really have to get home and have to get the groceries in the house. If you want to you can come to my house if you want" Silver smiles as he gave the offer

"Nah. Not tonight Silvs. I still have some scouting to do. Also bro and sis are waiting for me at home. Later Silvs!" Manic spoke as he than began to leave and wandered off in the middle of the night.

"Bye!" Silver replied and made his way back home and along the way he was thinking. A kind of thought that has never ever really crossed his mind before until just now.

"Why am I having this feeling? This kind of feeling that only happens when im in love. Is this feeling I have for Manic? No. It can't be. I'm not gay. I've always only been a lady's kind of guy. Whatever this feeling is.,,It's nothing i ever felt before"

Silver continues to think about the feeling the rest of the way till he finally makes it home. He uses his telekinesis to open the door and enters the home

"Dad! Im home!" Silver calls out to Mephiles.

Silver goes into the kitchen and turns on the light and sets the groceries on the table and pulls each item out one by one out of the bag and sets it on the table. Mephiles then comes downstairs into the kitchen.

"Did you get everything i asked" Mephiles spoke looking at Silver

Silver looks back at his father and nods "Yes I did. All the groceries and Trojan XL condoms. May I ask why you needed me to get you those? Youre not seeing anyone and told me you dont have the thought of seeing anyone earlier today"

Mephiles smirks and chuckles "Very true. I did say those things and yes they are very accurate"

"Then why do you need them?" Silver asks wanting to know

"Because I'm an adult that gets really horny and you're the closest to me so i'm wanting to have you in bed"

Silver's face went completely pale once he heard that for he was not expecting this at all. Silver sets the gallon of milk on the table and looks at his father

"Dad? I thought you only liked women. You always showed me around and pointed me at all the cute girls and all of that?"

The god like figure goes to his son and looks at him back deep into his eyes

"Son. Im also into males. I always have been...E-Especially you. So I need to atleast have you once so i can have that experience"

"So you're telling me you know you have gay interests and want to suck dick and fuck guys in the ass before even ever having the experience?"

Silver thought about this thinking maybe this is why he was having that weird feeling when he was walking home after talking with Manic. He was prob having the same feeling for Manic that his father was having for him.

Mephiles nods to his son "Yes"

Siver then sighs nervously and holds his father's hand "I- I'll do it. I'll have sex with you but on one request."

"What would that be Silver?" Meph asked

"We are not using those condoms. If we are doing this then we are going the whole way. I'm gonna be honest with you. I think I might be gay also dad but to fully enjoy this? I don't want anything in the way. I want to feel your cock in my ass. It has to be real"

"Well then" Meph smirked tossing the condoms on to the table "That is fine by me. Shall we head up to the bedroom?"

Silver nods and holds Meph's hand still as Mephiles hold Silver's hand also and they both walk out of the kitchen and head upstair to the bedroom and once they get in the bedroom Silver closes the door

"Well let's get started and we will see how we both feel about this afterwards"

Silver chuckled a bit as Mephiles did the same. They then sit beside each other on the bed and Mephiles makes the first move and caresses Silvers cheek as he goes in and kisses his son holding the kiss. Silver instantly blushes and end up putting his arms around his father's neck and kisses back. They both then break the kiss and Silver spoke

"I think I'm going to really like this…"


End file.
